Akrisae the Doomed
Akrisae the Doomed is the seventh known wight of Sliske, the other six being the Barrows brothers. He is not one of the brothers himself; as he is several millennia younger, Akrisae's crypt is a joint crypt shared with Verac the Defiled in the north-west of the Barrows area, only accessible after completing the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Both tombs are in separate rooms of the crypt. He is the wight of Akrisae Kolluym, who was turned by Sliske during Ritual of the Mahjarrat, jumping in the way of Sliske's spell to save the player. Akrisae attacks with Magic using his war mace, and also uses protection prayers in a similar manner to that of tormented demons. Akrisae's set effect, Akrisae's Doom, gives him the chance to drain the player's prayer in a similar manner to that of a player wearing an entire set of Guthan the Infested's equipment. When a player not using prayer attacks him and the effect activates, he will say "Ahh, more prayers.". Akrisae attacks using magic with a maximum hit of 1700, and is very accurate, so Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic is advised. Akrisae only uses his magic attack within melee range, so using a stunning ability such as Binding Shot or Impact is very effective in reducing damage. Akrisae also uses protection prayers in accordance to what the player is using - after 1500 damage is dealt with a particular combat style, he will swap prayer, requiring a player to use different combat styles in order to defeat him. Players can hit over the damage cap if they hit fast enough, such as shooting a bolt from a crossbow and then using a quick ability to deal high amounts of damage before he can switch prayers. The ability Smash can temporarily disable his prayers. Akrisae is weak to Bolts, therefore a strong ranged weapon such as dual ascension crossbows or chaotic crossbows, or a royal crossbow is recommended, alongside another strong weapon such as a chaotic maul or a chaotic staff casting Fire Surge to counter his prayer switching. Abilities such as Incendiary shot, Meteor Strike, Overpower and Omnipower are useful to deal large amounts of damage before he switches prayers. If in combat with him long enough he will run out of prayer in a similar fashion to a player. Trivia *Players who have completed the Ritual of the Mahjarrat will be placed in an instance shard of Verac's tomb. This is because his tomb will not appear to players who have not completed it. However, even if you haven't completed the quest, you can still see him in the catacombs. *There is currently a glitch where if the player uses Destroy or Asphyxiate, Akrisae will not calculate the first hit into his prayer mechanics. This means if the player uses one of these abilities (provided he is not protecting against that ability's combat style), the first hit can do damage, but will not force him to change his protection prayers until the second hit is calculated. *When Akrisae appears at the rewards chest, he will say 'You dare steal from us?' with a question mark, unlike the other 6 brothers Category:Missing,_Presumed_Death Category:Ritual of the Mahjarrat Category:Undead